10 Years
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: For Mangalitsa and Asparamawhozit on Tumblr :) Based off a headcanon on Tumblr. The employees go their separate ways after 7 long years of working at the park. A regular drabble based off a headcanon


**10 Years**

**A/N Hey, look! I wrote another Fanfiction instead of studying for my science exam! ._.**

**This story's based off a head-canon I saw on Tumblr the other day. For Mangalitsa and Asparamawhozit on Tumblr. :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

The day had finally come.

The employees were leaving the park after 7 long years to move on to more successful careers and futures.

Tears and heartwarming speeches were shed and said and everyone went their separate ways to their cars. Till only the duo were left with their boss.

Mordecai sighed. "I….I guess this is it."

Benson nodded. "Yeah…." He paused. "Good luck with the future Mordecai…and you too Rigby."

Mordecai smiled and shook hands with their boss while Rigby just nodded in reponse.

"I'm gonna miss you two." Benson said quietly. Tears began to pool Mordecai's eyes.

"We'll miss you too Benson."

"Yeah." Rigby said.

Benson laughed. "You know, I never thought I'd cry over you idiots leaving." He sniffed but the two could only manage sad smiles, too choked up to even muster a giggle.

Mordecai swallowed. "Thanks Benson. For everything you've done for us."

Benson nodded, and the two turned away, both of them trying to keep the tears in. This was their home and now leaving it after 7 years tore them apart. But it had to be done. Everyone else'd left before them and that was hard. Pops had cried his heart out and although Skips hadn't shown a hint of sadness, everyone knew it was killing him on the inside to leave.

Mordecai and Rigby got in the car, the car Mordecai had bought with his savings from working at the park, and the blue jay started it. But he didn't drive off.  
Benson came over. He placed his hands on the window sill, smiling at the two. "You better not slack off. Other bosses aren't as cool as me you know." And although he said it in a joking manner, the two could see pain in his eyes and they swallowed, a brief silence following. "We'll still keep in touch right?"

"Of course Benson."

Rigby nodded.

Their boss smiled and backed away from the car. He waved them off and when they'd disappeared from view, he finally let the tears fall. "At least they'll keep in touch," he thought and went inside the house to clean up the mess.

But time went on and the words seemed to slip from a promise to an accidental lie.

**10 years later ~**

A 33 year old blue jay stepped walked up the path with a small, red, 2 year old cardinal in his arms. He smiled at his daughter as she ran ahead, watching her with a hole in his heart. A hole that never filled when he left this place many years ago. He followed the girl to the park steps then scooped her in his arms again and turned the knob.

Benson sighed yet again as he pushed the mop across the floor. The work wore on his back however and he squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed a hand to it, letting out a groan. The sound of the door opening made his eyes open and as he stared at the stranger, his memory having left him only a month ago, they widened in surprise when he recognised who it was.

Of everyone else at the park, it was him who decided to come back….

Mordecai smiled and stepped through the door. The girl laughed and pointed at a picture of a Pops, now aged with dust, and the blue jay chuckled.

"This is the house daddy used to live in when he used to work at the park!" He said enthusiastically to his daughter who clapped her hands. Mordecai looked around the house and when his eyes met Bensons, he smiled warmly. "And this guy here," he continued to the girl who looked at the gumball machine, his voice soft. "Is the best boss I've ever had."

Bensons eyes brightened. His lips broke into a smile. He felt tears stream down his cheeks and with a heavy heart, he mouthed "you remembered." Mordecai swallowed. He nodded through tears and Benson almost tore up.

The blue jay looked back at his daughter. "Come on honey. We better get home to mommy."

Mordecai turned and walked out the door. The door shut behind him and Benson was enclosed in silence.

He continued to mop the floors and when he was done, he propped it up against the wall.

Flicking off the lights, he grabbed his coat with nimble fingers and just as he opened the door, he caught sight of two familiar slackers playing video games in the lounge, their feet propped up on the table, chip packets scattered around them.

Benson smiled, watching the memory dissolve and the gumball machine was only left with a fuzzy image of a young blue jay and raccoon.

Two employees he'd never forget.

And he kept that promise to himself as he walked out the door and shut it behind him, keeping the memories inside the house and in his mind as he'd done for the past 10 years.

And for many more to come.


End file.
